


Porn Time for Cassie

by charmed_seconds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just doesn't learn his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Time for Cassie

Cass cocked his head slightly to the right, “I don’t get why he is shackled. Is he going to be punished?”

                Sam blinked and looked up from his papers, “What?”

                “Another man is coming closer. Why does he have a whip? And why is he wearing leather?”

                “Uh, Cass, what the hell are you watching?” Sam asked, his eyes wide.

                Dean stood and walked over and slapped his forehead, “He’s watching gay porn. What have we told you about this!”

                “…It has two men.”

                “Hence the gay part!” Sam shouted, turning off the television, “What have we told you about watching porn!”

                “Not to, I believe.”

                “So, why are you watching it then we both Sam and I are in the room! That counts as men in the same room as you!” ranted Dean.

                Castiel bowed his head, “Yes. I am sorry. I will depart.”

                Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m getting coffee.”

                “I want pie. I’m going to get pie.”

                “Does this mean I can watch this porn now?” Castiel inquired, his brows furrowing.

                Dean raised an eyebrow, “Whatever floats your boat man.”


End file.
